1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to waterslides, and, more particularly, to a waterslide with a bowl element having a rider exit structure that permits the rider to continue the waterslide ride.
2. Background of the Invention
Waterslides typically provide for a rider, i.e. a user, to descend a flume, which may be a tube or open channel, sliding on the wetted surface of the flume or supported, partly or wholly, on water flowing down the flume. The ride is achieved under the influence of gravity and ends in a pool of water, or other safe landing structure. The rider may ride the waterslide with or without a mat, plastic sheet, inner tube or the like which provides some protection and facilitates sliding.
It is know to provide a bowl element as part of a waterslide apparatus. Including a bowl in a waterslide adds interest and excitement to the ride. GB 2,224,948 (Stuart et. al.) published May 23, 1990, discloses a waterslide bowl which a rider enters through a flume and exits by dropping through a hole in the bottom into a pool. However, since the rider drops out of the bowl into a pool of water, or onto another soft landing structure, the ride is ended at that point. The rider cannot ride on an inner tube on this type of slide, since he or she is not maintained in an upright position when falling out of the bowl and into the pool
It is an object of the invention to provide a bowl element for a waterslide ride which has a rider exit structure which permits the rider to exit in a controlled manner such that the water ride can continue, as in a flume leading down from the bowl.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a waterslide bowl having a ring of water at its bottom for slowing down riders.
It is a further object to provide a waterslide bowl in which a rider can ride either with or without an inner tube or other flotation device.
To accomplish these objects, the invention provides a waterslide bowl having a bottom wall portion that is configured to hold a ring of water around a rider exit opening. The bottom wall is shaped to form a throat structure around the rider exit opening which maintains a volume of water around the exit opening and is adapted to permit the rider, with or without an inner tube or other flotation device, to ride out of the bowl and into a flume which continues the water ride.
The waterslide bowl of the invention is one element in a waterslide ride apparatus. Such apparatus includes a flume leading into the bowl, a flume leading out of the bowl, and it may include other upstream and downstream elements, depending on the design choices made for a particular application.